


Drei sind einer zu viel

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deutsch | German, Drama, Implied Relationships, Multi, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich hätt er es wissen müssen. Ja. Eigentlich. Hätte. Wie oft hatte er diese und ähnliche Worte in den letzten Wochen wenn nicht Monaten benutzt? In Gedanken, in Worten. Wie oft hatte er sich Hypothesen und finsterem Gegrübel hingegeben, anstatt zu kämpfen? Er hatte aufgegeben, lange ehe er den Kampf wirklich verloren hatte. Selbst Schuld. Sein Fehler. Verdammt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drei sind einer zu viel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration war ein Bild. Storyart Challenge auf BFF ;)

Eigentlich hätt er es wissen müssen. Ja. Eigentlich. Hätte. Wie oft hatte er diese und ähnliche Worte in den letzten Wochen wenn nicht Monaten benutzt? In Gedanken, in Worten. Wie oft hatte er sich Hypothesen und finsterem Gegrübel hingegeben, anstatt zu kämpfen? Er hatte aufgegeben, lange ehe er den Kampf wirklich verloren hatte. Selbst Schuld. Sein Fehler. Verdammt.

Angel drosch mit der Faust gegen die Hand, was schon wieder dumm und ein Fehler war, denn natürlich tat er sich dabei gehörig weh. Eigentlich war er nicht so. Aufbrausend und alles. Er war immer eher der ruhige und beherrschte Typ gewesen. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Nicht, wenn es um sie ging. Und um ihn. Er machte ihn rasend.

Buffy und Spike. Die beiden waren jetzt also zusammen und ihm blieb die Einsamkeit. Vor drei Monaten war er noch mit Buffy zusammen gewesen und alles war schön gewesen. Schön und perfekt. Richtig. So wie es sein sollte. Und dann war Spike in sein Leben getreten, hatte alles zerstampft und zertreten und die Krümel in den Wind gestreut. Jetzt war nichts mehr übrig als winzigste Scherben, zu klein um sie wieder zusammenzusetzen.

Wütend rief sich Angel wieder zur Ordnung. Letzten Endes brachte es ja gar nichts, wenn er hier saß und vor sich hin jammerte. Aber er wusste so gar nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte. Er fühlte sich einsam, verloren, ganz klein. Sie war weg. Sie war bei ihm.

Wieder stieg Wut in ihm hoch und nur mühsam konnte sich Angel wieder beruhigen. Nicht wirklich beruhigen. Vielmehr gelang es ihm, sich davon abzuhalten, erneut gegen eine Hauswand zu schlagen. Erst als er darüber nachdachte, dass das nur wieder weh tun würde und er sich ja noch verletzen könnte, bemerkte Angel, dass er das längst geschafft hatte. Seine Knöchel waren aufgeschürft und er blutete.

„Na toll.“ Seufzend lehnte sich Angel gegen die Mauer. Jetzt brannte seine Hand auch. Jetzt, da ihm klar geworden war, dass er sich verletzt hatte. Und dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal, wo er war. Er war einfach blindlings losgerannt. Querfeldein. Hatte weder auf seine Umgebung noch auf die Richtung geachtet, die er eingeschlagen hatte.

Angel schloss die Augen und versuchte auf diese Weise die Tränen zurück zu halten. Große Jungs weinten schließlich nicht und mit rund 26 Jahren war er ja sehr wohl ein großer Junge! Mittlerweile hasste er L.A.

Die Augen zu schließen war auch keine gute Idee, wie er schnell feststellen musste, denn er sah wieder das Bild vor sich, das ihn derartig aus der Bahn geworfen und ihn die Flucht hatte ergreifen lassen: Spike, in seinem üblichen bad-boy-rocker-outfit, das Angel so schrecklich affig fand, lässig auf der Bank hockend und ihm einen siegreichen Blick zuwerfend. Die linke Hand lag ungeniert in seinem Schritt und die Rechte … in ihrem Schoß. In ihrem Schoß, verdammt! Er hatte dort nichts verloren!

Oder doch. Vermutlich würde er niemals den Blick auf Buffys Gesicht vergessen. Den überheblichen, abwertenden Blick, den sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, ganz so als wolle sie sagen „Du bist einfach nicht gut genug für mich, also verzieh dich endlich.“

Sie waren zusammen gewesen. Er und Buffy. Angel und Buffy. Sie hatten zusammengehört. Gottgegeben, vom Schicksal bestimmt. Seit zwei Jahren waren sie ein Paar gewesen und Angel konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie einfach nicht mehr vorstellen. Wo sollte er jetzt hin? Wer war er schon, ohne Buffy? Ohne sein Herz und seine Seele? Eine leblose Hülle war er. Mehr nicht. Verloren, ohne sie.

Völlig verzweifelt schlug er die Hände vor’s Gesicht und sank zu Boden. Was hatte er nicht alles für Buffy getan? Er hatte sogar für sie gesungen. Nicht nur das. Er hatte sogar für sie Gesangsunterricht genommen. Angel war ein lausiger Sänger, aber Buffy liebte Musik und Buffy wollte, dass er sang, also hatte er Gesangsunterricht genommen, geübt, stundenlang. Nur um ihr ein kleines, einfaches Ständchen singen zu können, ohne dass sie sich die Ohren zuhalten musste.

Schöne Kleider und Schuhe, Handtaschen und Schals, Schmuck und Blumen. Alles hatte er ihr gekauft, ihr nie einen Wunsch verwehrt. Seine Prinzessin, die er auf Händen getragen hatte. Und dann kam Spike.

Spike trug Buffy nicht auf Händen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Spike trampelte auf ihr herum. Und dennoch war sie zu ihm gegangen, war jetzt mit ihm zusammen. Spike war ein Arsch, der selten ein nettes Wort für Buffy übrig gehabt hatte und Angel hatte ihn mehr als einmal in seine Schranken gewiesen. Sie hatten sich sogar geprügelt, wegen Buffy. Aber obwohl Spike sie wie einen Hund behandelte war sie ihm eben auch wie ein Hund hinterher gelaufen und nachdem er sie einen Monat lang hatte schmoren lassen, hatte er sie wie einen Hund zu sich gerufen. Und sie war gegangen. War zu ihm gegangen, wie ein dressiertes Hündchen.

Angel hätte schreien mögen. Brüllen, schlagen. Geschirr zerschmettern, Scheiben eintreten, Autos verbeulen. Ganz egal. Er musste nur irgendetwas tun, ansonsten würde er explodieren. Er würde durchdrehen. Er würde den Verstand verlieren. Er musste jetzt einfach irgendetwas unternehmen. Er musste einfach!

Doch er tat nichts. Er konnte nicht. Es ging nicht. Er war gelähmt, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Und egal, wie groß sein Hass auf Spike auch war, er konnte jetzt nicht umdrehen und zurückrennen, um ihm das fiese Grinsen aus seiner bleichen Fresse zu schlagen. Angel war nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu tun. Er war tot. Innerlich tot.

Minuten oder Stunden. Angel hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Die Tränen auf seinen Wangen waren auf jeden Fall getrocknet und das Blut auf seiner zerschrammten Hand war auch schon angetrocknet und er saß noch immer da und starrte Löcher in die Nacht.

Nein. Moment. Nicht in die Nacht. In den Tag? Nein. Nicht Tag. Nur Licht. Eine Lampe. Er war auch nicht mehr auf der Straße. Er hockte auf einem Bett. Wie kam er hierher? Angel blinzelte irritiert und sah sich um. Er befand sich in einem Raum, ein Schlafzimmer. Ein Zimmer, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein breites Bett, weiche Kissen, ein großer Schrank, Teppichboden, ein Spiegel, ein kleines Schränkchen neben dem Bett … irgendein Schlafzimmer.

Die Tür ging auf und Angel glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Spike trat ein. Er musste träumen. Ja. Ein Albtraum musste das sein. Es war nicht möglich dass … wo war er überhaupt?

Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf Spikes Lippen. Das war zu viel. Angel kümmerte nicht, dass es nicht das überhebliche Grinsen war, welches er so gut an Spike kannte. Ihm war egal, dass der Gesichtsausdruck des anderen Mannes eher mitleidig war als alles andere. Spike war der Feind!

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte sich Angel auf den Blonden. Spike wich zurück, sagte etwas. Egal. Angel hörte nicht hin. Spike war der Feind. Spike hatte ihm Buffy genommen, sie ihm ausgespannt. Angel war egal, ob er sich jetzt womöglich auch noch herausreden wollte oder sonst etwas vor hatte. Er würde Spike zeigen, was es hieß, sich mit ihm anzulegen.

In blinder Wut schlug er auf Spike ein, stürzte sich auf ihn. Doch der junge Mann wich ihm geschickt aus. Mehrere Schläge konnte er abblocken, nur wenige Male trafen Angels in blinder Wut geführte Angriffe tatsächlich ihr Ziel. Plötzlich spürte er heftigen Schmerz in der Magengegend, sackte in sich zusammen. Spike hatte einen gut gezielten und heftigen Treffer in seinen Magen gelandet. Angel kämpfte gegen Tränen und aufsteigende Übelkeit an.

„Wirst du mir jetzt zuhören? Oder muss ich dich K.O. schlagen, fesseln und knebeln, bevor du mich endlich mal zu Wort kommen lässt?“, fuhr Spike ihn an. „Verdammt, Angel. Ich will dir nicht weh tun.“ Ungläubig starrte Angel den Blonden an. Das musste ein Witz sein. Ein unglaublich schlechter Witz. Er lachte trocken.

„Hast du längst“, fauchte er den anderen Mann wütend an.

„Ich weiß“, meinte Spike leise. „Ich will dir nicht noch mehr weh tun, okay? Wirst du mir jetzt zuhören?“ Irgendwas stimmte nicht. So gar nicht. Irgendwas war anders, bei Spike. Seine Art zu reden und ihn anzusehen, einfach alles. Das war nicht Spike. Einer, der wie Spike aussah, aber nicht Spike. Hatte er vielleicht einen Zwillingsbruder?

„Was?“ Angel war verstört, verwirrt. Das war er wirklich. Er verstand gar nichts mehr. Das alles machte keinen Sinn.

„Komm.“ Wieder sprach Spike leise, fast schon sanft, führte Angel zurück zum Bett, der sich vor Verwirrung so gar nicht dagegen wehren konnte. Er drückte Angel behutsam gegen die Schultern, bis dieser sich setzte, ging dann vor ihm in die Knie und nahm geradezu liebevoll die verschrammte Hand, reinigte sie vorsichtig.

„Was soll das?“, fauchte Angel, der sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte und jetzt wieder in erster Linie wütend war, über die ganze Angelegenheit, wütend auf Spike.

„Hast dich verletzt.“

„Ja. Danke auch. Und?“

„Es tut mir leid.“ Spike hob den Blick und sah Angel an. Blaue Augen. Wunderschöne, blaue Augen, die ihn eindringlich anblickten, sich in seine Augen bohren wollten. „Ich musste es tun.“

„Ich … ich verstehe nicht …“

„Ich konnte das nicht ertragen, Angel. Hast du das nicht mehr gemerkt, nach all der Zeit? Buffy hat dich nicht geliebt. Sie hat dich doch nur ausgenutzt. Benutzt. Das konnte ich nicht länger mit ansehen.“

„Blödsinn.“

„Angel! Überleg doch mal. Wie viel Geld hast du immer für sie ausgegeben? Was hast du alles für sie aufgegeben, geopfert, geleistet? Du hast ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen aber es war ihr doch nie genug.“

Stille. Lange Zeit dachte Angel nach. Rief sich erneut das Bild ins Gedächtnis, das ihn früher am Abend beinahe um den Verstand gebracht hatte. Hatte Spike wirklich siegreich und überheblich ausgesehen? Nicht eher mitleidig, besorgt? Aber Buffy, oh ja. Sie hatte ihn überheblich angesehen. Wie einen Mistkäfer oder sonst eine minderwertige Kreatur. Als hätte sie ihn am liebsten mit dem Absatz ihrer Stiefel zertreten. Ein Blick über die Schulter. Er war es ihr nicht einmal wert gewesen, dass sie sich ganz umgedreht hätte.

Spike wartete, sagte nichts. Er schien wirklich darauf zu warten, dass die Informationen durchsickerten und ihm klar wurde, dass der andere Mann wirklich Recht hatte. Nach einer langen, langen Weile sah Angel wieder in die blauen Augen.

„Warum hast du es nicht einfach gesagt? Warum musstest du mich derartig verletzen?“, flüsterte er, den Tränen nahe. Spike lächelte traurig.

„Hättest du mir denn zugehört? Hättest du mir geglaubt?“ Angel schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich nicht. Er war so geblendet gewesen, von ihrer Schönheit, ihrer Präsenz, ihrer Gegenwart. Niemals hätte er Spike geglaubt. Erst jetzt, da sie weg war, konnte er es sehen.

„Wo ist sie jetzt?“ Doch Spike zuckte nur die Schultern und verband fürsorglich die zerschrammte Hand.

„Keine Ahnung. Hab sie fallen gelassen, sobald du außer Hörweite warst und bin dir nach. Ich wusste ja, dass du irgendwas Dummes anstellen würdest.“ Sanft streichelten Spikes Hände die nunmehr bandagierte Hand von Angel. „Kenn dich doch.“ Er lächelte liebevoll.

„Wie … ich meine … ich war auf der Straße …“

„Du warst so verstört und in Gedanken versunken, dass du mich nicht erkannt hast. Bist mir einfach hinterher, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass du mir folgen sollst. Bist scheinbar wirklich erst vorhin aus deiner Trance erwacht. Hab mir echt schon Sorgen gemacht.“ Spike senkte erneut den Blick, hielt Angels Hand fest. „Es tut mir wirklich leid.“

Angel nickte knapp. Er war noch nicht bereit, zu reden, hatte die vielen Informationen noch nicht wirklich verarbeitet. Erst die Zeit würde ihm zeigen, dass es so besser war. Nicht am nächsten Tag, vielleicht auch nicht in der nächsten Woche. Doch er würde es schon verstehen. Das war Angel irgendwie tief im Innersten jetzt schon klar.

„Leg dich hin und ruh dich aus“, flüsterte Spike sanft, drängte gegen seine Schulter. Angel gehorchte, ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und rollte sich zusammen. „Schlaf, mein Engel. Schlaf tief und traumlos.“

Sanft streichelte Spike seine Wange, strich ihm abschließen über die Haare, verharrte noch einen winzigen Augenblick länger, ehe er sich aufrichtete und ging. Angel schloss die Augen und wieder sah er die beiden vor sich. Doch Buffy war dunkel, verschwommen. Fast war es, als wäre dort nur Spike. Spike, der ihn mit einem sanften, mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck ansah und ihn um Verzeihung bat, dafür, dass er sein Leben zerstört hatte. Doch was für ein Leben war das gewesen?

Angel wusste, dass er jetzt besser dran war, ohne Buffy. Spike hatte Recht. Sie hatte ihn nur ausgenutzt. Eigentlich war ihm das klar geworden, sobald Spike in ihr Leben getreten war. Drei Personen waren einfach eine zu viel. Er hatte es damals schon gewusst. Allerdings hatte er damals noch gedacht, dass Spike das „zu viel“ in diesem Gespann gewesen sei.

 

**Ende**

  



End file.
